1. Technological Field:
The present invention relates to a cable clamp which holds a plurality of electric wires and fixes them onto chassis, printed circuit boards, etc. of electric machinery.
2. Prior Art:
The cable clamps which hold a plurality of electric wires and fix them onto chassis, printed circuit boards of electric machinery have been known.
These kinds of cable clamps have the constitution so that holes for running electric wires are formed to retain a plurality of electric wires. In addition, the holes are provided with the locking portion which can be engaged or disengaged. When the electric wires are run through the holes, the locking portion is released to open, thereafter, form the holes for the wires. And the opening is formed to facilitate the work when the wires are run. Then, the opening is closed to retain the wires securely by the locking portion after the wires are run.
Also, in the conventional cable clamps, the locking portion comprises a hook formed with one end of the opening, an engaging hook and a side wall formed with the other end of the opening. Locking and unlocking are made easier by protrudingly providing an unlock lever outside the engaging hook end.
But, there is a problem with the conventional cable clamps. Namely, its locking portion is easily unlocked when a flat clamp having said hook is protrudingly moved in preset direction or said unlock lever extending outward is hit by something. It is possible to prevent the flat clamp from moving in preset direction by forming a notch and a protrusion fit into the notch on the hook and the engaging hook respectively. But the problem will be left unsolved as far as said unlock lever extending outward is continually used as a part of the locking portion.